


Call me, baby

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Isak, Even tiene 25 años, Gay Sex, Isak tiene 18 años, M/M, Salir del armario, Top!Even, estudiante de biofisica!isak, estudiante de diseño gráfico!even, homofobia internalizada, prostitucion masculina, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Él es heterosexual, completamente, muy heterosexual. Pero aun no sabe por qué tiene el número en su celular y lo mira como si su vida dependiera de él o tal vez como si intentara borrarlo con su mente.Todo empieza cuando Isak Valtersen, de 18 años de edad, entra a la universidad y durante su primer día encuentra un número de teléfono en la puerta del baño de un tal "Even" que ofrece sus servicios sexuales a cambio de dinero.





	Call me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene prostitución masculina, lo cual al parecer es muy común en los baños de universidad encontrar esto (tanto de mujeres como de hombres), yo al menos he encontrado muchos números telefónicos allí mientras estudiaba.

Él es heterosexual, completamente, muy heterosexual. Pero aun no sabe por qué tiene el número en su celular y lo mira como si su vida dependiera de él o tal vez como si intentara borrarlo con su mente.  
Isak Valtersen ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en ese horrible armario interno, con una homofobia internalizada bastante grande y con problemas de sueño constante, al igual que su irritabilidad. Había mentido durante tantos años que casi se creía sus propias mentiras y ni siquiera estar en un nuevo ambiente, más alejado de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela —que golpeaban constantemente su cabeza con anécdotas de chicas a las cuales follaron o como era sus senos o dónde tenían su puto clítoris, a Isak no le podía importar menos—, en un nuevo mundo. Isak había entrado al primer año de universidad, en el área de biofísica y estaba dispuesto a comenzar su vida universitaria siendo completamente libre de las ataduras.  
Pero Isak estaba tan metido dentro de su propio armario, que era difícil para él salir, incluso, cuando ya no estaban ninguno de sus conocidos cerca y se había mudado en el campus universitario en una habitación pequeña y solitaría que no compartía con nadie.

Isak puede mentirse el mismo, pero no puede mentir a su cuerpo. Ha intentado estar con chicas durante la secundaria, pero ellas quedaban decepcionadas cuando a Isak no se le paraba por más besos y toqueteos que hicieran, una de ellas trató de practicarle sexo oral, pero no funcionó, ni siquiera pudo llegar a la hebilla que él se separó y con cara de completa estupefacción salió del baño. Había inventado rumores para que sus amigos no sepan que era una puta virgen inmaculada y que las únicas manos que alguna vez estuvieron en su miembro fueron las propias.  


La universidad al menos lo distraía de los pensamientos sexuales que tenía, lo distraían de pensar que en el porno, sus ojos solamente estaban centrados en el chico sensual detrás de la rubia tetona y no en la chica. Isak se masturbaba así, mirando al hombre, sus abdominales, sus enormes manos tocándolo. Y tuvo que dejar de pensar en esa mierda porque si no, llegaría sin haberse acariciado.  
Luego de su primera clase a la mañana, terminó en el baño del primer piso, rezando porque nadie escuche sus pequeños quejidos al tocar su miembro encima del inodoro del cuarto, mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos hasta llegar completamente sobre la tapa. Tomó un poco de papel higiénico y se limpió, para luego arrojarlo al pote y girar, notando que escrito en la puerta estaba un número de teléfono y abajo decía: "Call me, baby. Even". Era obvio que quien lo escribió era un varón, dado que el baño era para chicos —a menos que sea una chica la que limpiara aquí, pero Even es un nombre bastante popular entre varones— y si había puesto esto en el baño de chicos es porque el chico en cuestión quería tener sexo con otro chico.

Isak bufó, abrió la puerta y se fue. Pero estuvo pensando en eso todo el día. Mientras comía al mediodía o en sus prácticas de laboratorio a la tarde, incluso cuando se fue a su cuarto durante la noche e intentaba dormir. Al final, al día siguiente antes de empezar su primera clase de la mañana, fue corriendo al baño del primer piso, al mismo cubículo que estuvo la última vez —aunque en esta ocasión estaba ocupado y tuvo que esperar unos minutos— y una vez que se encerró, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto del número, para luego retirarse.  
Normalmente nadie lee las mierdas que hay en las paredes o las puertas, pero de alguna forma él llegó a leerla y no se sorprendería si otras personas lo hubieran hecho. El puto nombre estaba en medio de la puerta en color azul oscuro.

**Even (Chico de la puerta)**  
+47XX-X-XXXXX

Isak miró el número varias veces durante el día. Lo miró luego de su primera clase, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y chocaba con varias personas, lo miró durante el almuerzo al aire libre y minutos después cuando estaba en clase de informática. Seguramente la persona que había puesto ese maldito número era un estudiante, por lo que llamarlo en horas de clases no era una buena idea. Además, ¿qué le iba a decir? **_"Solo tenía curiosidad"_** ¿quién agrega un número al azar en una puerta por curiosidad? Nadie, sabía Isak para que era ese número, sabía que era una persona que ofrecía sexo, lo sabía porque la forma en la que estaba escrito y donde estaba escrito fue suficiente.  
Mordió su labio, comenzó a endurecerse pensando en la voz del otro lado, pensando en ¿quién podría ser? Y mirando a su alrededor a sus compañeros. Ninguno parecía un chico que se prostituya ni mucho menos, todos estudiantes y todos bastante traga libros. ¿Entonces quién?

Isak llegó a su habitación luego del segundo día de clases y del tercero y del cuarto. Recién el quinto día tomó el celular dispuesto a charlar con ese tal "Even". Estaba seguro lo que haría. Simplemente llamaría y escucharía su voz, solamente eso, luego cortaría y su obsesión finalizaría, podría borrar el número y todo terminaría.  
Desbloqueó el teléfono, fue a contactos, buscó el nombre de Even y tocó el logo de llamada. Colocó el celular en su oído y tragó duro mientras escuchaba el tono. Relamió sus labios, comenzó a sudar frío, ya estaba temiendo no haber puesto su celular en privado para que no saliera su número, estuvo a punto de cortar para verificarlo cuando una voz respondió del otro lado.

—¿Hola? Habla Even —no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su boca cuando escuchó esa sensual voz del otro lado. Mierda, **_¿era posible escucharse tan bien? _**Dios, esa voz solo podría ser de una persona ardiente, sexualmente activa, una voz de alguien que quería acción y necesitaba derretirlo, necesitaba tenerlo—. ¿Hola? —Isak se dio cuenta que llevaba al menos un minuto sin decir palabra, salvo el gemido del principio ni siquiera había respirado—. Oye, bebé, sino me hablas, no puedo saber qué es lo que quieres.

—Y-Yo.... —Isak tragó, su voz salió más aguda de lo que era, carraspeó un poco mientras escuchaba la voz del chico riéndose del otro lado—. Yo...creo que me equivoqué de número.

—¿En serio? —la voz del otro lado no parecía sonar convencida, Isak tendría que ser más honesto o al menos sonar más honesto—. ¿Y por qué sigues en línea si te equivocaste, bebé? No diré nada, no te preocupes. Discreción ante todo.

Isak cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente mientras Even hablaba, lo sentía casi a su lado, podía percibir sus dedos contra las piernas de Isak, su boca en el oído derecho y su aliento muy cerca. No podía imaginarse al dueño de esa voz, no podía hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber quién era, quería saber quién era ese muchacho por curiosidad, simple curiosidad.

—¿Quieres que nos encontremos en algún lado? —preguntó del otro lado el muchacho sexy, Isak jadeó, no sabía que decir. ¿Sí? ¿No? Tardó otro minuto en responder y sabía que del otro lado el joven era impaciente—. Oye, bebé, está bien. Soy Even por cierto, aunque ya debes saberlo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—I.....Isak —soltó, Isak era idiota, podía haber inventado un nombre, pero la necesidad de escuchar la voz del muchacho llamándolo Isak era muy satisfactorio.

—Ok, Isak —murmuró—. ¿Qué te parece encontrarnos en algún lugar? Si quieres podemos vernos y si te gusta lo que ves, arreglamos para follar ¿te parece?

Isak estaba temblando, estaba a punto de colgar y llorar en su cama aferrado a su almohada, Isak quería salir de esa situación y no volver a pasar por tanto estrés nuevamente, pero Isak no pudo, porque era un puto sumiso que solamente obedecía, como le habían enseñado sus padres y no pudo evitar responder a Even un 'Si' en voz baja.

—De acuerdo, bebé, nos vemos mañana ¿te parece? En la puerta del edificio de biofísica, ¿tipo 10? Podemos caminar juntos y ver qué ocurre. Luego te diré el precio si te parece. Nos vemos mañana Isak —del otro lado, la voz desapareció y colgó, mientras Isak mantenía aun el celular en su oreja.

Tenía una cita.

Con un chico.

No solamente con un chico, sino con un vendedor de sexo.

Eso era caer bajo.

_______________________________________

Se debatió toda la mañana desde que se levantó a las 8:30 hasta las 9:45 si ir o no ir a la cita planeada. Puso de un lado los pro y del otro los contra, porque siempre hay pros y contras, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Even sabía su nombre y sabía que estudiaba en el edificio de biofísica, por lo tanto y con su voz, no era difícil de encontrar **_¿cuántos Isak podrían haber en el campus? ¿Diez, veinte? _**Lentamente podría conseguir un poco de Isak si pudiera. Entonces se colocó una sudadera manga larga color gris, unos jeans rotos y se acomodó un poco su desordenado cabello rubio para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio. Para su desgracia no vivía lejos, estaba dentro de los terrenos del campus y eso hizo que apenas salió de su edificio residencial tuviera a la vista la entrada y en ella un muchacho apoyado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo. Isak arqueó la ceja, no estaba seguro que fuera Even, **_¿cuántos chicos pasarían por la universidad y se recostarían en la entrada mientras fuman un cigarro a las 10 de la mañana un sábado?_** Seguramente ninguno, todos estaban con resaca del viernes y nadie pisa la universidad los sábados. Por lo que efectivamente ese tenía que ser Even.

Isak miró su reloj, eran las 10 en punto y luego volvió su vista al muchacho. Pelo rubio, peinado hacia atrás a los James Dean. Alto, muy alto, debe medir más de 1.90 metros. Es delgado, pero tiene brazos bien tonificados y lo puede ver por el uso de una camiseta manga corta debajo de su chaleco de jeans lleno de parches. Unos pantalones jeans oscuro un poco deslucidos y unas botas de cuero negras con cadenas. Llevaba unos anteojos de sol puestos y el cigarro iba y venía de su boca.  
Cuando Isak estuvo a su altura, la mirada de Even fueron directamente hacia él y se sacó los anteojos para mostrar sus hermosos ojos azules. Even era un dios nórdico en todo aspecto.

—¿Isak? —preguntó, Isak asintió—. Eres más bonito de lo que pensé —Isak bajó la cabeza, sonrojado, **_¿cómo ese adonis podía decirle eso?_** —. Vamos a caminar.

E Isak aceptó.

Se sentaron en un banco en el parque más cercano al campus, allí Isak se mantuvo con las piernas juntas mirando su regazo mientras Even fumaba de su cigarrillo con una pierna de cada lado del banco. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco incómodo. Even suspiró profundamente y el espeso humo llegó a Isak para hacerlo salir de su ensoñación personal.

—¿Entonces eres.....algo así como una prostituta? —preguntó Isak, Even asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi matrícula universitaria, algunos no tenemos padres ricos o algo así.

—¿Pero y el trabajo?

—Me han despedido de los buenos trabajos por mi enfermedad, ahora estoy en uno pero no me pagan tanto, descubrí que el dinero por sexo es efectivo, placentero y deja mayor paga —susurró Even y se colocó el cigarro nuevamente en la boca.

—Pero.... —Isak se mantuvo así unos momentos y continuó—. Tú no, nunca te vi en....no estás en el edificio de Biofísica, no pareces un estudiante de allí.

—No estudio biofísica, estudio diseño gráfico —musitó largando lentamente de sus pulmones el espeso humo del cigarro—. Tu en cambio si pareces de biofísica.

—Soy de biofísica —soltó un poco agresivo, Even sonrió, al menos había sangre en ese pequeño cuerpo—. Pero...¿por qué pusiste ese mensaje en biofísica si eres de diseño gráfico?

—No quería encontrarme una noche con un compañero de curso, así que fui a donde trabajo, soy de mantenimiento del edificio de biofísica, así que pensé que cogerme cerebritos sería más divertido —la voz de Even era cantarina y muy agradable cuando se relajaba, Isak arqueó la ceja—. Mira, la primera va por mi cuenta, no te cobraré, se nota que eres virgen.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy virgen! Y....dios, ¡no soy gay!

—¿Entonces por qué me llamaste? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo—. Eres listo, Isak, no creo que alguien que esté inscripto en biofísica no sepa que ese mensaje era para quien busca sexo. Y puse mi nombre muy claro, Even: nombre de varón.

—Pe-pero....yo no soy gay, es solo....tenía curiosidad de....

—De acuerdo —musitó Even tomando un poco del humo de su cigarro.

—No soy gay.

—Ya me quedó claro ese punto, ¿entonces? Si no quieres nada conmigo lo mejor es que me vaya —indicó antes de levantarse, pero Isak comenzó a sentirse un poco asfixiado y se movió drásticamente para hacer que Even se mantuviera donde estaba, este lo hizo—. Escucha Isak, si quieres hablar no soy el indicado, consulta un terapeuta. Yo estoy aquí por sexo y si no quieres tener sexo, entonces me voy, tengo clientes que me necesitan a la noche.

—No, espera, quiero saber algo....más —susurró, Even tiró el cigarro cerca de su pie y lo presionó contra el suelo.

—Dime.

—Yo...quería saber....ehm... —Isak pensó en una buena pregunta mientras Even arqueaba la ceja, no tenía nada, definitivamente nada.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando te acuerdes —intentó levantarse, pero Isak nuevamente lo sostuvo y lo dejó caer, sentándose en la misma posición que Even pero enfrentados—. Isak...

—Yo...no....no soy gay pero.... —Even levantó las cejas sin comprender a donde iba—. Me gustaría saber.....yo quiero saber cómo.

—¿Cómo qué, Isak?

—Como se siente... —soltó, Even entonces sonrió y se volvió a levantar, esta vez extendiéndole una mano a Isak—. Sí, soy un puto virgen.... —musitó sonrojándose.

—De acuerdo, te lo daré gratis porque el sexo con vírgenes es aburrido, pero la próxima te cobraré —musitó con una sonrisa.

—¡No soy aburrido! Soy muy divertido.

—Pruébalo —murmuró e inmediatamente sonrió—. ¿Tienes un lugar? —preguntó el muchacho más alto.

—Sí, está justo en el campus.

—Vamos.

__________________________________

Si Isak hubiera sabido que el sexo con otro hombre se sentía así como con Even, se hubiera rendido hacía mucho tiempo con respecto a su sexualidad. Even lo había preparado, Even le había dejado chupar su polla y Even lo había hecho montarlo. Ahora estaba justo sobre Even, rebotando encima de su polla, gimiendo en voz alta, los dos desnudos por completo. Isak había tomado a Even por los hombros mientras sentía las cálidas y grandes manos del mayor aferradas por a su culo. Lo tenía tan adentro y lo tomó completamente, que sorprendió al más grande por la flexibilidad y la facilidad que tenía, el cuerpo de Isak fue hecho para ser follado por Even, de eso el mayor no tenía duda. Isak traía en su cuerpo chupones, mordidas y besos, todo en un tono violáceo en su piel blanca, producto de su sesión. Even también tenía arañazos en su espalda por la primer vez que folló a Isak, además de otros golpes y moretones que no eran producto del sexo que estaba teniendo sino de clientes anteriores.

Una de las manos de Even pasó de su culo a su cintura hasta su cabello húmedo por el sexo, tironeándolo suavemente. Se sentía el hedor muy fuerte en la habitación y el más grande estaba con su estómago cubierto de venida de Isak, al menos dos veces y la tercera fue una erupción contundente.

Cuando Even llegó, se acostó en la cama teniendo a Isak aun encima, abrazándolo, sintiendo la transpiración y el semen entre ellos, Isak jadeaba en su oído y Even acariciaba el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Estaban comenzando a sentirse cansados, adormecidos por la intensidad. Isak había llegado tres veces y Even dos, con intervalos entre juegos sexuales y momentos donde solo dormitaban un poco antes de comenzar a besarse de muevo. Even metía la lengua tan duramente dentro de la boca de Isak que este se sentía ahogar.

Fueron tres rondas —dos para Even— y fue el mejor sexo que pudo haber vivido alguna vez en su vida, tendría la vara muy alta a partir de ahora.

Isak giró la cabeza un poco para ver a Even jadear mirando el techo.

—¿So...soy aburrido? —preguntó Isak recuperando el aliento, Even movió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nu-Nunca me había divertido tanto teniendo sexo como hoy.... —Even mordió los labios y abrazó a Isak para darlo vuelta y quedar encima de él de nuevo, Isak con las piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Even—. Me quedaría otra ronda más, pero tengo trabajo —susurró mirando de reojo el reloj, eran las 15:30—. Tenía que estar en una reunión hace unos quince minutos.

—Mierda —gruñó Isak, Even volvió a sonreir y estiró la mano.

—Dame tu teléfono —Isak lo miró, pero obedeció porque así era su personalidad. Even comenzó a teclear en el teléfono y se lo volvió a pasar—. Te puse mi número personal, para que me llames cada vez que necesites una ronda.....ahora debo irme.

—Estas sudado y apestas a sexo —indicó Isak.

—Tal vez deba darme una ducha antes de salir ¿me prestar el baño?

—Solo si puedo ir contigo.

—¿No homo? —rió entre los labios de Isak, pero este no pareció muy feliz, aunque no dijo nada y besó al muchacho—. Vamos.

—Vamos.

Even e Isak tuvieron sexo en la ducha y Even llegó a la reunión una hora tarde. Igual al tipo no le importó porque Even le hizo una rebaja.  
A partir de ahí, Isak y Even comenzaron a verse más a menudo y follar. Obviamente, Isak aun no aceptaba que era homosexual y a Even tampoco le importaba demasiado eso, ellos dos estaban ahí para tener sexo y luego **_'No te vi, no te conozco, no sé'_**. Era ese tipo de rutinas que tienen los amigos con beneficio, pero sin ser amigos realmente. Isak ya comenzaba a aprender más sobre el sexo, como realizar las felaciones, como hacer sentir placer a la pareja, el uso de juguetes sexuales o de rol play en el sexo, a Isak comenzó a fascinarle al punto de volverse un adicto a esa dinámica y llamar a Even todos los días. Si Even le cobrara, la cuenta bancaria de Isak estaría en números rojos debido a todo lo que hacían en la habitación o fuera de ella como en la cocina o en el baño.

Fue entonces una noche, cuando terminaron de tener sexo y estaba sudorosos y jadeantes, cuando la habitación olía a sexo y calor, transpiración y pasión, cuando Isak se dio cuenta que durante el mes que llevaban con esa dinámica, Even nunca le había pedido un centavo y eso era de extrañar, porque Even trabajaba de ello. Giró su cabeza y miró a Even sacándose el preservativo de su miembro flácido para tirar el condón en el tacho de basura donde ya había otros condones y una caja de cartón dura con el nombre de "Dursex XXXL", era la caja de preservativos que Even había traído hace una semana y que ahora ya no tiene más contenido. Isak inhaló y exhaló antes de girar, aun le dolía las caderas porque todavía no se podía acostumbrar a la longitud y grosor de su amante.

—Even.... —susurró Isak, los ojos azules del muchacho giraron, más no su rosto—. ¿Por qué no me cobras?

—¿Qué?

—Tú trabajas de esto pero no me has pedido ni un centavo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Even giró la cabeza y el cuerpo en su totalidad para estar enfrentado a Isak, acarició suavemente los rizos del chico y respondió:

—¿No es obvio? No quiero cobrarte porque me gusta hacer esto contigo, no siento que es trabajo, sino placer personal. Estoy follando rico, duro y placentero —masculló y se acercó lamiendo sus labios para besar suavemente a Isak en la boca—. Me gustaría estar contigo así toda mi vida.

—Pero no soy gay.

—Isak... —bufó un poco y rodó sus ojos—. Ok, no eres gay ¿tal vez bi?

—¿Bisexual?

—¿Te gustan las mujeres y los hombres? —cuestionó Even, Isak suspiró.

—Nunca me gustaron las mujeres.

—Entonces eres gay, Isak —relamió nuevamente sus labios y tiró suavemente el cabello rizado hacia atrás—. No es malo, ni diferente, es normal Isak, no temas salir.

—No soy gay.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo —rió suavemente, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es verdad, solo he estado contigo nada más.

—Y yo tengo una polla enorme, así que claramente soy un varoncito.

—Pero.... —suspiró, no tenía caso discutir con Even cuando claramente a Isak le encantaba sentarse en la polla de Even y rebotar hasta hacerlo llegar o tenerlo en la boca y chuparlo hasta que no quede nada de él, claramente eso no era lo más heterosexual que podría hacer una hombre—. De acuerdo, soy un puto gay de armario ¿contento?

—Solo si tu lo estás, bebé —murmuró Even besándole suavemente las mejillas y luego la boca—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Cliente? —preguntó mientras Even se pone de pie dejando al descubierto su precioso y redondo trasero al igual que su pene colgando—. ¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—Es trabajo, bebé, así que si, tengo que hacerlo.

—No me gusta —bufó mirando su regazo. Even se sentó para ponerse sus boxers y miró a Isak con ternura.

—Así me conociste amor.... —se terminó de poner el boxers y gateó hacia Isak abrazándolo—. Mi amor, tu sabes que con ellos follo y solo a ti te hago el amor.

—¡Pero no quiero! —exclamó y giró la cabeza—. No quiero compartirte, te pagaré, te pagaré la matricula, te pagaré el doble.

—Isak....esto no funciona así —musitó y se sentó—. Escucha, no voy a mantener esto mucho tiempo más, estoy a punto de graduarme y pienso conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo en una compañía que necesiten diseñadores gráficos, hay muchas en Oslo, así que...

—Pero ¿y mientras tanto? No quiero eso, Even, no quiero que te vayas —musitó bajando la cabeza. Even sonrió y tomó el rostro para levantarlo.

—Solo puedo hacer eso con una condición.

—¿Cuál? ¡Haré lo que sea! —dijo tajantemente. Even le acarició la nariz con la suya.

—Sé mi novio.

—¿Qué? —Isak se separó de él violentamente.

—Si eres mi novio, dejaré a todos y solo estaré contigo. Pero ser mi novio amerita que salgas del armario y tal vez no estás dispuesto a hacer....

—¡Saldré! Lo haré, serás mi novio, seremos pareja —asintió con la cabeza, Even se sorprendió pero sonrió inmediatamente.

—¿En serio, Isak?

—En serio.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿no crees que debemos conocernos un poco antes de ser pareja? Digo. Podemos jugar a 21 preguntas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Isak.

—Es un juego para conocernos, yo hago una pregunta y tú contestas, luego tú me haces una, así, son veintiún preguntas.

—Oh, de acuerdo ¿irás a trabaja? —señaló, Even giró para ver su teléfono y luego miró a Isak para negar.

—No, no ahora que eres mi novio, bebé. Ahora empiezo: ¿cómo te llamas?

—Isak.

—Nombre completo, bebé.

—Isak Valtersen —musitó sonrojado, ahora sabía que nunca le había dado su apellido—. ¿Y tú?

—Even Bech Næsheim.

—¿Nombre compuesto? —Even asintió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, bebé? —preguntó Even.

—Dieciocho, este es mi primer año. ¿Y tú?

—Veinticinco, es mi último año.

—¿Cuántos años son de diseño gráfico? —preguntó Isak sin entender las cuentas.

—Son cinco, empecé a los veinte porque repetí un año en la escuela secundaria ¿me regañarás? —Even se sentó frente a Isak y comenzó a atraerlo por sus piernas.

—No, claro que no —murmuró algo sonrojado—. Nos llevamos siete años.

—Siete —musitó acariciando las piernas desnudas de Isak—. ¿A qué escuela fuiste?

—Nissen ¿y tú?

—Elvebakken —Isak rió, Even le pareció la risa más dulce—. ¿Sigo?

—Sigues....

—¿Tienes alguna enfermedad mental? —preguntó Even, Isak arqueó la ceja.

—Ehm, no ¿y tú?

—Padezco trastorno bipolar —Isak abrió los ojos y la boca, Even se asustó ante esta respuesta—. ¿No hay problema en eso?

—No, no....es solo que.....que ironía —bufó riéndose—. La mamá de un antiguo amigo mío también lo padece, así que sé mucho sobre el trastorno.

—Eso es bueno, podrás cuidarme.....

—Te cuidaré.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas.

Al día siguiente Isak fue al baño como de costumbre antes de su primera clase y entró al mismo cubículo de hacía más de un mes. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el número de Even estaba tachado al igual que su 'Call me, baby. Even'. Isak supuso que el mismo Even lo había hecho hace un tiempo, porque ya no necesitaba gente para follar, ya no necesitaba a nadie más, porque ahora y para siempre tendría a Isak.


End file.
